


owl city

by pastelalphapdf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, akaashi works at a zoo, owlenthusiast!bokuto, owlhandler!akaashi, zoologist!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelalphapdf/pseuds/pastelalphapdf
Summary: So I wrote(ish not really) a headcanon I have for bokuaka. PLEASE if someone wants to make this into a true story whether it's 1k or 100k please tag me because I will read the fuck out of it. (*note from a few days later, I am currently in a writing mood and I’m going to try and write it, check my profile for any possible updates)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	owl city

Bokuto x Akaashi - zoologist/owlhandler!akaashi X “very excited about owls at the zoo”!bokuto

Bokuto is sad and emo about something and so his bestie, Kuroo, takes him to the zoo to get him to cheer up and get his mind off of it. (Kenma is also there because Kuroo made him come but he secretly loves being there because of lions, tigers and cheetahs duh)

Akaashi then tells him he has to get to his show but that Bokuto and his friends are welcome to follow him and attend it and learn stuff. The simp, Bokuto, happily agrees and follows alongside him.

They all get to the show, Bokuto in the front row looking like O.O the entire time. Only 25% of him is focused on the owl though, and he’s definitely trying to grasp on to every SYLLABLE that is coming out of Akaashi’s mouth. Bokuto is in heaven being surrounded by an owl, his besties, and the most beautiful mans he has ever SEEN. (He’s also surrounded by a bunch of five year olds but he pays them no mind)

After that Bokuto spends all of his free weekends at the zoo going to all of the owl shows they have (and sometimes the falcon one, just cause Akaashi does that one too), he eventually has the balls and asks Akaashi on a date. He says yes, they date for a while, the get married, they have cute lil babies and live happily ever after

Bonus: Akaashi sometimes even fosters injured or abandoned baby owls until they can either be released or are healthy enough to be let into the zoo population AND Bokuto cries every time they are good enough to leave and tries multiple times to convince Akaashi to just keep one of them for a pet

**Author's Note:**

> you can find my tumblr at bokutosbazongas


End file.
